


Eyes Open

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the way back from a mission, the car breaks down.





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> "Car-Fic Challenge Answer"
> 
> From the Squall/Zell Mailing List? Probably 2003, only mention of it on journal is edited into a post from August 2003, with a link pointing to the Lemonade Cafe's first form, on Geocities. iirc, it had moved to Yaoiville in 2004, so let's just go with ???? 2003.

It was late afternoon by the time they'd finished their mission and were heading back along a deserted and dusty road towards Winhill. The mission hadn't been anything too complex, but it had killed most of the day. Squall had grumbled about it ruining his vacation, but Zell really didn't mind. As relaxing as Winhill was, it became boring after a little while.

Squall had thrown off his jacket when they climbed into the car to head back. The afternoon sun was brutal and even with the air-conditioning on; it was hot in the car.

Zell was driving, which was fine with Squall. After negotiating with terrorists and disarming a bomb seconds before it would have detonated, his nerves were a little less than their usual steel, though he'd never admit it.

The only problem with Zell driving was that it meant that Zell got to choose what the pair listened to. It was one of the rules for road missions at Garden - whomever was driving could pick the music. And since, Zell reminded Squall when they left to return to Winhill, they'd been called by Garden for the mission, Garden rules applied until they were back in Winhill.

Squall tried to fall asleep and ignore the rush of guitars and the howling vocals pouring from the car's tinny stereo system but the music mixed with the heat kept him at full consciousness.

"Can't you turn that down?" Squall asked, shifting in the seat to stare at Zell, who was drumming on the steering wheel and singing along to the he-banshee vocalist's voice.

Zell turned the music down one green bar on the stereo and looked over at Squall.

"Don't you know what this is, baby? This is some of the best music ever made."

"Just because you think so doesn't mean I do," Squall replied before leaning over and hitting the eject button. Before Zell could smack his hand away, Squall was looking over the silver disc for any identifying marking. "Is this a bootleg?"

"Squall, that album has been out of print for a few hundred years," Zell said, grabbing at the disc without taking his eyes from the road. Needless to say, he missed by a few inches and finally turned to glare at Squall.

"Bootlegs are illegal, Zell," Squall said, holding the disc to the window side of his body.

"The band has been dead for a couple hundred years too. They aren't losing money," Zell said, pouting. "Now put it back in."

Squall sighed and relented. "Why do you like this so much, anyway?"

The music poured through the speakers again and Zell started tapping along to the beat without thinking.

"It's like sex on tape. Well, a disc now. But when it was made, it was sex on tape," Zell explained, moving to the music in his seat and quickly winking at Squall when they made eye contact for a second.

"Sex on tape?" Squall questioned, trying to find something remotely sexy about the overwhelming rush of noise washing over him. Maybe it was, a little, he realized. The beats and the way the guitar and vocalist played off one another seemed rather... intimate. And the singer howled like a man mid-orgasm. He could see where Zell's definition came from even before Zell replied.

"Remind me to play it... later," Zell said as he slipped a hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Squall's thigh. "You'll see what I mean."

Squall raised an eyebrow at Zell's sudden touch. They'd both been purely professional since they were roused from slumber by a near-frantic Quistis. He settled in his seat a bit to relax and see what Zell was going to do.

Missions always aroused him. They got his blood flowing and he couldn't help where the blood flowed. However, as nice as a hand-job or even something more would be, he knew it would be better to wait.

Before anything else could happen though, the car lurched and made a few noises that Squall recognized as being rather bad.

"Fuck!" Zell exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Squall and banging on the dashboard.

"What is it?" Squall asked as the car stalled out and barely managed to coast to the side of the road.

"I don't know," Zell replied, already unbuckling his seat belt before having the car in park. "But I'll find out."

A moment later, Squall was out of the car as well, peering over Zell's shoulder at the engine.

"Well?"

"Let me look a minute. Do you have any ideas?" Zell had a hand to his chin as he puzzled over the engine. "You took the same automotive repair classes I did."

"I didn't get much out of them. I'm not a mechanic," Squall replied as he ran a hand down Zell's back and down over his behind.

"Shit, Squall!" Zell hissed as he jumped away. "If you aren't going to help, sit in the car."

"Touchy," Squall replied as he circled around the vehicle. It was much too hot to sit in the car and without the ignition on, he couldn’t put the windows down.

A glance told him Zell had pocketed the keys. Well, he could always sit with the door open. And that's exactly what he did, sprawling not quite on the seat so his legs could hang out the open door.

Closing his eyes, he smiled at the relative quiet. It had to be a few minutes later when suddenly he was smacked across the chest with something. His icy eyes blinked open, only to realize Zell was standing between his spread legs holding a long strip of something rubbery.

"The timing belt broke," Zell said, smacking Squall with it again, only lighter than the first time. It left a second black streak across Squall's white t-shirt. "Get up. We're walking."

"It's too hot for that," Squall replied, quickly analyzing the situation. "The sun will be down in an hour or so. We should wait until then."

"Squall! You're so..." Zell wrung the timing belt in his hands before stalking off to the front of the car to slam the hood. "Probably right."

Squall closed his eyes again, thankful for the roof of the car shading a bit of the sun. Still, he couldn't sit there for too long. His clothing was drenched with sweat already and it didn't surprise him any that when he opened his eyes for a moment, he was treated with the sight of Zell taking off his shirt.

"You're having the same thoughts I am," Squall said with a slight grin as he grabbed the side of the seat and stood up.

"Is that all you think about when you aren't holding a bomb or having a gun pointed at your head?" Zell asked, throwing his shirt into the space Squall had just left. It hit the steering wheel and fell to the floor.

"Whatever," Squall replied after a moment. He was still a teenager, he reasoned to himself. What was wrong with sex?

Without warning, Zell started laughing.

"What?" Squall demanded, walking over to Zell and wrapping his arms around the blond.

"Because you told me once that you got off on danger," Zell replied after another burst of barely controlled snickering.

"At least I'm not like Irvine," Squall replied. "He gets off on breathing."

It was Zell's turn to raise a curious eyebrow. "And how do you know that?"

Squall leaned down to kiss Zell's neck quickly before whispering in his ear.

"Experience."

Zell pouted. "I thought you said..."

"I said I was a virgin," Squall replied as he traced a hand down Zell's spine. "You can do plenty of things and still be a virgin. I could show you..."

As Squall's hand pushed beneath the fabric of Zell's pants, Zell couldn't hold back a moan.

"Squall..." Zell smiled against Squall's neck and let Squall's hands roam. "If you keep going, we'll be too tired to walk to a town."

"I'll call for a tow truck, then," Squall replied before kissing Zell again.

"Call!" Zell exclaimed, pulling away and staring wide-eyed at Squall. "You have a cell phone with you and you didn't tell me?"

"It's in my jacket," Squall said. "You didn't ask."

"We'll be rescued in no time," Zell announced and turned back to the car to locate Squall's jacket.

Squall crossed his arms across his chest as he watched Zell climb into the passenger seat on his knees to reach behind the driver's seat - where Squall's jacket was resting.

A moment later, just when his fingers had found the hard plastic of the phone, Zell was shoved against the seat. Hot breath tickled his neck and he pushed back slightly against the body over his.

"Put the phone down, Zell. That's an order," Squall whispered, hoping Zell could feel his arousal as he rocked against Zell's backside.

"Squall, we'll have plenty of time later. I want to get back to Winhill," Zell replied, trying to figure out how to work the phone he now held. Squall nipped Zell's neck at the same time he managed to get a hand between the passenger seat and Zell's body, quickly stroking the partial erection he found.

Zell dropped the phone to the floor, muttering curses but pushing just as eagerly against Squall's hand.

"Let it go, Zell," Squall demanded as he lifted himself off of Zell and maneuvered himself out of the car. He stood with a hand on the top of the window glass and watched Zell pull himself out of the car.

"You're..."

"Determined?" Squall offered.

Zell didn't answer, he just grabbed the bottom of Squall's shirt and pulled it upward. His hands roamed up Squall's chest at the same time he found Squall's lips again. Squall parted his lips and plunged his tongue into Zell's mouth, tasting his lover.

"Back in the car," Zell said, trying to catch his breath once Squall released him.

"Huh?"

"In the car, Commander," Zell replied, pointing and trying not to smile at Squall's confused expression. "And no pants, baby."

Squall raised an eyebrow before slowly complying, watching Zell closely to make sure the blond was watching every planned motion he was making. Graceful fingers trailed over belt-buckles, working the metal quickly but pulling everything else apart much slower. By the time Squall had gotten to the zipper of his leather pants, Zell's fingers were over his and attempting to speed up the process.

"In the car," Zell repeated once Squall's pants were thrown on the roof.

"Nnn... Zell, you have to let go of me first," Squall replied, kissing Zell again while trying to take a step towards the car.

Reluctantly, Zell let go of Squall and waited until Squall had settled into the passenger seat. After tilting the seat all the way back, Squall looked over at Zell before putting a foot up on the dashboard, effectively offering himself.

"Baby," Zell murmured as he pulled off his own pants, leaving them on the ground before climbing into the car and onto Squall's body.

Squall held Zell close, their kisses seeming endless as they arched against each other, touching and stroking one another's erections.

Pulling away slightly enough to see over the side of the seat, Zell reached down and snagged a small duffel bag with one hand and hauled it up to the driver's seat.

"Lube?" Squall questioned before slipping his hand down between Zell's buttocks.

"Close enough," Zell replied as he produced a bottle of sunscreen. "And, Commander, you are mine."

"This'll go on your permanent record," Squall mock warned as Zell tried to twist enough to be able to coat his fingers in the slippery fluid.

"You wanted sex," Zell shot back as he slid down to his knees on the floor and took Squall's arousal in his mouth a moment sliding a slick finger inside of Squall's body.

Squall seemed to have words on the tip of his tongue, but they turned into a cry that echoed off the windows as Squall grabbed at the seat and at Zell. Zell muttered something, his unintelligible words vibrating against the tip of Squall's erection and wringing a low moan from his lover.

Not long after, Zell slipped another finger inside Squall and thrust with them until Squall cried out, arching his body and pushing back. Zell thought the cry may have been his name, but he didn't care to find out for sure as he continued hitting that spot until he thought he'd climax just from listening to Squall's moans.

Zell only once managed to bang his body into the dashboard as he arched himself into position between Squall's spread legs. He pulled Squall to the bottom of the seat and still on his knees on the floor, Zell guided himself to Squall's opening and slowly pushed inside.

"Zell!" Squall gasped audibly, his eyes opening wide as he looked down to watch himself be taken. He pushed against Zell's arousal, causing the blond to moan back and thrust fully in, panting. Pausing to catch his breath, Zell looked up at Squall and grabbed one of Squall's hands.

"I want to watch you," Zell explained quickly before making Squall touch himself. Squall just nodded and pushed downward with his body, daring Zell to resume what he'd started. Pulling back until he bumped the dashboard again, Zell thrust forward and pulled back, sure not to move so much as to hit the hot plastic behind him but enough to get delicious friction. Once he'd gotten a rhythm set, Zell's eyes met Squall's again, watching his lover's face before looking downward to Squall's hands. Both Squall's hands now were moving to the same rhythm that Zell had set, making the combined act into one fluid motion.

Zell hissed as he felt his climax threatening. He wanted to watch Squall, but he couldn't keep his eyes open as the pleasure within him built. He knew Squall was close too, based on the moans coming from his lover, but he couldn't hold back.

His eyes were closed when he felt Squall's orgasm. Zell could see it in his mind, but he was too busy shaking with his own sudden climax to be able to do anything but ride it out, thrusting deep into Squall's body as it tensed and shook around him.

Falling back against the dashboard, Zell finally opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of Squall looking at him with a slight smile.

And then, before he could even pull free from Squall's body, things went right back to normal.

Squall dipped a finger in his semen, which was spread across his stomach and even onto his shirt, which had been pushed up not quite far enough. Bringing to the finger to his lips, Squall darted his tongue out to lick it clean.

"You had your eyes shut," Squall said, somehow already composed and looking at Zell as though being near-exhausted wasn't a viable option. "You told me you wanted to watch me, and then you had your eyes shut anyway."

"I couldn't help it," Zell said, shifting until he could sprawl comfortably over Squall's body.

"That'll go in your files, Zell," Squall replied before wrapping his arms around Zell's body. "I may even dock a day of your vacation."

"We're on the same vacation," Zell said before failing at fighting off a yawn.

"Fine, the last day I'm re-assigning you to staying in bed until you can keep your eyes open."

Zell didn't know whether he was supposed to laugh or not. Instead he reached down for the near-forgotten cell phone.

"May I call a tow truck now?" Zell asked, propping himself on his elbows so he could see Squall's face.

"Tow trucks run twenty-four hours a day," Squall replied, grabbing the phone from Zell and dropping it back on the floor behind him.


End file.
